


you have joined the discord

by polxrinds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Monday
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Randomness, Swearing, Texting, What Have I Done, minecraft monday references, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polxrinds/pseuds/polxrinds
Summary: what really goes on in the minecraft monday discord?





	1. intro

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **bajan.the.mitchell** _and_ **laakeb** _._

 _12:34PM_

**server:** _minecraft-monday_

 **channel:** _general-chat_

**KEEMST4R:** Welcome to the group chat, fellow admins

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Hey Keem and Laake.

**laakeb:** Hi

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **captainsparklezreall, danielrmiddleton, schlatts, JeromeASF, netnobody, gumba11, gran.dayy, ShotGunRaids,** _and_ **dolandark** _to the server._

_1:12PM_

**dolandark:** Hey people.

**JeromeASF:** Hey everybody.

**gumba11:** I never thought I'd see the day where I would be playing Minecraft with SkyDoesMinecaft and CaptainSparklez but here I am.

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Hello! I am one of the admins of Minecraft Monday, Mitchell. You may know me as BajanCanadian.

**netnobody:** MITCHELL!

**bajan.the.mitchell:** SKY!!

**netnobody:** It's been a while, hasn't it?

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Sure has, friend.

**netnobody:** I'm going to kill you so bad you won't even be able to die.

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Likewise. 

**schlatts:** wtf that was terrifying

**laakeb:** Hey Minecrafters, I'm the dev.

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **Techno** _to the server._

_12:18PM_

**captainsparklezreall:** Hello dev

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **ninjatwitch** _and_ **BEAST.**

_1:20PM_

**Techno:** any moment now, they're gonna add obama to the server amirite

**BEAST:** Are these people my competition?

 **BEAST:** OMG CapainSparklez I can't do this

 **BEAST:** Ninja lets team

**ninjatwitch:** We're already teamed.

**Techno:** hey captainsparklez.

**captainsparklez:**?

**Techno:** im going to stab you.

 **Techno:** you have my word

**gran.dayy:** Who's this random

**Techno:** am i not relevant

**gran.dayy:** What's your channel name

**Techno:** Technoblade

**gran.dayy:** Never heard of it

**Techno:** this is my LIFE

 **Techno:** im going to become a hobbit and live off instant ramen for the rest of my life

**gran.dayy:** I'm so sorry bro

**netnobody:** I think I've seen you on recommended a few times, Technoblade.

 **netnobody:** You're the one with 'door simulator 2000', correct?

**Techno:** uh yea

**gran.dayy:** door simulator?

 **gran.dayy:** I'll have to check that out

**Techno:** please dont

**laakeb** _added_ **Skeppy** _to the server._

_1:34PM_

**Techno:** skeppy my MAN

 **Techno:** these people dont know who i am

**Skeppy:** you're kinda irrelevant dude.

**Techno:**

****

**Techno:** i wanna die

**ninjatwitch:** I've never really played Minecraft, forgive me if I'm bad.

**BEAST:** All good teammate

**schlatts:** so who's my teammate?

**KEEMST4R:** I was wondering if you'd like to team with CallMeCarsonYT **@schlatts**?

**schlatts:** sure!

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **carsonn** _to the server._

_1:39PM_

**carsonn:** hello

 **carsonn:** jschlatt's my teammate, right?

**schlatts:** yup

**gumba11:** I'm ok with anyone.

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Oh, how about Quackity? He's looking for a teammate **@gumba11.**

**gumba11:** Sounds good **@bajan.the.mitchell**

**bajan.the.mitchell:** He's just making a new discord, I'll add him when he's ready.

**captainsparklezreall:** I'm training for the event right now. 

**captainsparklezreall:** On Hypixel.

**gran.dayy:** Hey **@Techno**

 **gran.dayy:** You play minecraft story mode?

**Techno:** oh god oh frick

**captainsparklezreall:** LogDotZip is helping me practice.

 **captainsparklezreall:** He wants me to ask you if there is still spots available **@KEEMST4R.**

**KEEMST4R:** Sure. Does he stream?

**captainsparklezreall:** Yes.

 **captainsparklezreall:** May I add him?

**KEEMST4R:** Okay.

**captainsparklezreall** _added_ **LogDotZip** _to the server._

_1:46PM_

**LogDotZip:** Greetings!

 **LogDotZip:** Thank you for allowing me to join, Keemstar.

**KEEMST4R:** Of course

**LogDotZip:** Thanks :)

**bajan.the.mitchell** _added_ **Quackity** _to the server._

_1:47PM_

**gumba11:** Hello!

 **gumba11:** I'm your teammate.

**Quackity:** who r u

**gumba11:** JunkyJanker

**Quackity:** why r u nicked like that

**gumba11:** I voice act Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball.

**Quackity:** oh

 **Quackity:** the blue cat guy?

 **Quackity:** cool

**gumba11:** :D

**dolandark:** Man, everyone's got a teammate

**gran.dayy:** Yea

**dolandark:** Team with me **@gran.dayy**

**gran.dayy:** No way I bet you smell like slime

**dolandark:** Omg no

 **dolandark:** Our subscribers will like it

**gran.dayy:** Fine

 **gran.dayy:** You better not smell like slime

**dolandark:** We won't be meeting anyway unless you want to

**gran.dayy:** Ok slimeboy

**JeromeASF:** Wait Ninja's here?

**ninjatwitch:** Yeah, is that cool?

**JeromeASF:** Yup, just a little confused because I thought you streamed Fortnite

**ninjatwitch:** Yeah I've never really played MC, maybe once when I was a preteen, so I think it'll be an experience.

**Techno:** ninja

**ninjatwitch:**?

**Techno:** i will stab you.

**ninjatwitch:** That gave me the chills is that bad

**Skeppy:** nah it's common, i cry whenever techno asks me to collab

**Techno:** yup

 **Techno:** wait hold up

∞

**server:** _minecraft-monday_

 **channel:** _general-chat_

_3:34AM_

**danielrmiddleton:** Hello?

**ShotGunRaids:** hey. you're dantdm, right

**danielrmiddleton:** That's me!

 **danielrmiddleton:** Do you have a teammate yet?

**ShotGunRaids:** i sent **@Techno** a dm a few hours ago, and he said yes

 **ShotGunRaids:** we just need keem's approval

 **ShotGunRaids:** you?

**danielrmiddleton:** Thinknoodles if he gets accepted by Keem.

**ShotGunRaids:** i just realized we have bots?

**ShotGunRaids: @star-bot**

**star-bot: Type /players to view all known players of Minecraft Monday week 1!**

**danielrmiddleton:** /players

**star-bot: Skeppy, Grandayy, Dolan Dark, CaptainSparklez, LogDotZip, JackSucksAtLife, CallMeCarson, jschlatt, Bajan Canadian, JeromeASF, Quackity, JunkyJanker, Thinknoodles, DanTDM, Technoblade, ShotGunRaids, netnobody, Ninja, MrBeast.**

**danielrmiddleton:** So Thinknoodles got accepted, he just hasn't joined the discord yet.

**ShotGunRaids:** apparently jacksucksatlife too.

 **ShotGunRaids:** i'm gonna play some fortnite, ttyl.

**danielrmiddleton:** Alright, I guess I'll play some Minecraft too. See you.

∞


	2. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> server: minecraft-monday
> 
> channel: general-chat
> 
> Quackity: so my hands were full right
> 
> Quackity: so i had to take the peach out w/ my toes
> 
> gumba11: ? What
> 
> Quackity: i think i made it pretty clear that i pulled out a peach with my toes

**server:** _minecraft-monday_

 **channel:** _general-chat_

_12:37PM_

**Quackity:** so my hands were full right

 **Quackity:** so i had to take the peach out w/ my toes

**gumba11:**? What

**Quackity:** i think i made it pretty clear that i pulled out a peach with my toes

**schlatts:** so what happened next?

**Quackity:** i slipped and fell duh

 **Quackity:** but here's where things get really interesting

**KEEMST4R** _added_ **JackSucksAtSocializing, d0nib0bes, ThinknoodlesYT, Vikkstar123, willne, ChandlerH,** _and_ **ChrisO2,** _to the server._

_12:42PM_

**ChandlerH:** Hello competition.

**Vikkstar123:** Hello everybody.

**ThinknoodlesYT:** Ayyyyy Dan!

**danielrmiddleton:** Hey there Justin.

 **danielrmiddleton:** How's life going for you?

**ThinknoodlesYT:** Pretty good. I'm glad we're a team so I don't have to kill you :-)

**danielrmiddleton:** Woah.

 **danielrmiddleton:** Who says you'd be killing me?

**schlatt:** get the fucking popcorn right NOW

**ThinknoodlesYT:** That's true. We never know what might happen because we won't be fighting each other.

**danielrmiddleton:** :D

**schlatt:** nvm dont get the popcorn

**ChrisO2:** Yooo MrBeast guys are gonna dominate

**BEAST:** Haha Chris! You and I both know for a fact there's no way that's ever gonna happen :D

**ninjatwitch:** Agreed!

**ChandlerH:** D:

**ShotGunRaids:** that's actually incredibly depressing.

**gumba11:** IDK about you guys but I'm sparing them 

**JackSucksAtSocializing:** +1

**willne:** +1

**LogDotZip:** +1

**captainsparklezreall:** +1

**Skeppy:** whagif the'are alll pvp godsa nd they domijgsate in the stournamet'

**carsonn:** lol what

**Techno:** translation: what if they're all pvp gods and they dominate in the tournament

 **Techno:** after dreadful months of talking to skeppy, i understand the code.

**Skeppy:** yayay technooo

**gran.dayy:** I wonder who else is in the tournament

**dolandark:** It doesn't matter dude, we're gonna die within the first 2 minutes

**gran.dayy:** Normally I'd disagree with the Slimeboy but he's right ew I can't believe I'm doing this

**JeromeASF:** f

**gumba11:** f

**bajan.the.mitchell:** F

**d0nib0bes:** big f

**LaakeB:** So how's **@everyone** doing?

**JackSucksAtSocializing:** It's the dev!

**d0nib0bes:** DEVVV

**netnobody:** Aw yea it's the dev

**LaakeB:** Well this is pretty wholesome

**willne:** +1

**Quackity:** yo willne, say something other than +1

**willne:** +1

**Quackity:** this motherfucker

∞

**server:** _minecraft-monday_

 **channel:** _general-chat_

_6:51PM_

**netnobody:** I was just practicing and realized how much I love MC <3

**Vikkstar123:** We did it boys, let's welcome Sky back to the community

**schlatt:** aw yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and overdue chapter! i swear i'll get to week 1 soon, i promise
> 
> i actually don't watch many of these guys so forgive me if i get your fave's persona wrong


	3. tourney time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity: purposely pointing out my faults like that
> 
> Quackity: you fucking ass
> 
> Vikkstar123: I’m sorry?
> 
> Quackity: I DONT SPEAK MAPLE SYRUP

**server:** _minecraft-monday_

 **channel:** _week-1-discussion_

**Skeppy:** its the day of the tournament BOYS

**laakeb:** glhf 

**LogDotZip:** Let's go boys 

**dolandark:** OBAMA IS GONE!!!!

**Quackity:** damn that took a strange turn

**gran.dayy:** OBAMA IS GONE

**dolandark:** OBAMA IS GONE

**carsonn:** i'm 👏scared 👏

**gran.dayy:** JOIN IN YOU FOOLS

**schlatt:** OBAMA IS GONE 

**carsonn: @KEEMST4R** is it too late for a new teammate

**KEEMST4R:** Yes

**willne:** OBAMA IS GONE

**Quackity:** this bitch willne

 **Quackity:** the entire time he's been on this discord he's said nothing but +1

 **Quackity:** and the first thing he says after all this time is fucking obama is gone

 **Quackity:** bitch

**willne:** ;)))

**netnobody:** Who do you all think is going to win?

**danielrmiddleton:** You can tell that people want to say themselves but think it’s a narcissistic thing to say.

**BEAST:** LOL

**Vikkstar123:** Haha yeah, but I feel like almost everyone here has a fair chance to win.

**Quackity:** wtf

**Vikkstar123:**?

**Quackity:** purposely pointing out my faults like that

 **Quackity:** you fucking ass

**Vikkstar123:** I’m sorry?

**Quackity:** I DONT SPEAK MAPLE SYRUP

 **Quackity:** Do NOT apologize to me youre acting like canada

**bajan.the.mitchell:** Do not piss off the Canadians.

**gumba11:** Oh dear god please spare me

**JackSucksAtSocializing:** Are you guys excited for the tourney? I sure am!

**Techno:** oh im excited

 **Techno:** when am i getting paid

**willne:** i don't like how cocky this fucker is being.

**JeromeASF:** Me too. 

**dolandark:** Team against techno

**Skeppy:** Now you see Technoblade, also known as Dave B, I would love to ally with you as a sign of peace. I have not done anything to wrong you for the past two hours and I reckon that's enough for the possible ally-ship between our two separate teams. I did not participate in this verbal attack against you that was rudely made by the other YouTubers and I truly wish to become friends with you.

**gran.dayy:** Crossteaming is illegal. 

**Skeppy:** fuc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this long overdue chapter  
> take my garbage


End file.
